


Café

by Fonbella



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Hand Jobs, In Public, M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonbella/pseuds/Fonbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green has never regretted bringing Red to Kalos so hard before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Café

**Author's Note:**

> [Also on my Tumblr.](http://fonbella.tumblr.com/post/79121307622)

“Godammit.” Green grits his teeth so hard he nearly bites his tongue in the process. He shoots the boy by his side a glare, but Red shrugs and continues to drink his milkshake as if nothing is wrong.

Except there is something inherently wrong about the way Red’s thumb presses hard against the head of his cock under an outdoor table in a public café. This wasn’t what he had in mind when he decided to bring the Kanto champion to Kalos with him.

The thumb massages him in circular motions, smearing the precum around and making his job easier. Green should have stopped him once he felt that damned hand trying to pry open his jeans, but he figured Red wouldn’t be dumb enough to actually proceed.

He had been wrong. Very wrong about it and he regretted it.

At first he had simply widened his eyes at the familiar touch inside his jeans. His heart beat faster as he looked around, feeling as though suddenly the entire world was looking at him because his best friend’s hand was inside his pants. There was a lot of glaring involved, with Green trying as hard as possible to make Red understand his signals that this was wrong and they should stop.

Red had gotten the message alright, but Green knew him well enough to know that the champion merely chose to ignore him, as he had done so many times in the past. The defining point in Green’s defeat however, was when that sneaky hand started pumping him slowly. There wasn’t a lot of room to wiggle around, so the trainer’s hand just moved a couple of fingers up in the direction of the head, and then down to the base.

The bastard even had the audacity to smile. He was definitely grinning at the stupid vanilla milkshake while his thumb and forefinger worked that space just under the head that Green loved. He may or may not have proffered a couple of gibberish words at that. He wasn’t sure, his mind was long gone for him to process rational thoughts.

“Oh, look!” Red puts down his cup and points his chin in a certain direction.

Green didn’t want to look, he didn’t want to do anything but grab him by the wrist and pull him to the nearest hotel, heck the nearest empty alley they found on the way. But he looks anyway and freezes on the spot as Serena waves in their direction and Red returns the gesture.

He isn’t sure if he is more aroused or if the fear of being caught completely softened him in the process. Judging by the way his friend’s smile grew wider, he would say it was the former.

Red is a real devil. Instead of halting his movements while the pokémon trainer approaches them, he speeds things up, making Green jump in his sit. As soon as Serena is in front of him he instinctively closes his legs as tight as possible and brings a hand on top of Red’s to hold him down, even though she can’t see anything. It works for a couple of seconds until Red pinches his hand and continues his work. Fast, even.

Green nearly hits his knee under the table.

“Hey Serena. How is it going? Managed to fill more of your pokédex?” Red smiles at the girl and rests his chin on his free hand, while giving Green a slight tug on his dick. His thumb and index finger pinch him slightly before taking him up whole in his hand and resuming his task of going up and down in a faster pace.

Green doesn’t miss the way he flashes her a toothy grin, nor the way she blushes at him a little. Her eyes light up at the question and she immediately fishes her own pokédex from her bag.

“Are you kidding me? The pokémon you brought with you was such a big help. I had never seen a Lapras before. Oh, my friend has a Pidgey, but it’s going to be a while until it evolves, so your Pidgeot helped a lot as well, professor Green.”

Serena had since their first meeting mixed him and his grandfather and every time he tried to correct her something would happen that would either have Serena running away to do something else or Red dragging him off to see another new pokémon that had flown by. By now he has already given up on correcting her.

A jolt runs down his spine when Red stops his movement to caress the head again, except now with the palm of his hand. He feels so full, so right about it he unwittingly moves his hips forward a little, seeking more of that contact. He has to bite his lips and stare elsewhere to avoid glancing at Serena.

“No,” his voice cracks, so he clears his throat and tries again. “No, it was nothing.”

“So,” Serena puts away her pokédex and looks at them. “How long will you be staying in Kalos?” Red waits until she looks directly at Green to wrap his hand tightly around his dick, pump him hard and fast twice and then return to his previous position, cupping the head. “I would love to see what other pokémon you have! I mean, if you don’t mind.”

Green’s heart is beating so fast he is scared she will hear him. It just might be possible with the way his entire body trembles with each beat. If Serena notices something is wrong, she doesn’t show (and he’s grateful for it).

“Of course.” Red smiles back and does the same thing he did before. This time Green does hit the table with his knee.

Serena jumps a bit when the table trembles and Green shoots a glare so fierce at Red that he just might combust spontaneously. Green doesn’t look at her when he speaks.

“Serena, if you don’t mind, I have something to discuss with this guy.” From the corner of his eyes he notices as she blinks, probably confused at his words. “Kanto business.“ He speaks through gritted teeth.

“Oh, sure!” She is quick to hold her bag tighter and release Talonflame. “I’ll see you around them.” She waves before mounting on the pokémon and disappearing in the sky.

The moment she is gone, Green grabs Red by his collar and brings him closer.

“For the love of Arceus, what are you thinking?”

It doesn’t matter that he is fuming with anger, ready to punch Red’s nose and hope it’ll break under his knuckles. Red simply pumps him harder and his smile even widens.

“Me? I’m not thinking anything.”

“Clearly, I--”

Green lets go of him as a moan escapes his throat and he doesn’t have the strength to hold him anymore. Defeated, he turns around again and hides his face between his arms on top of the table.

“Arceus, please…”

At this point Green just doesn’t care anymore. He just wants Red to finish what he started but naturally the Champion seems reluctant about that. What he does instead is release Green. He completely removes his hand from inside Green’s pants. Green definitely lets a sob out at how stressful the whole situation was.

However in a second he feels Red move closer on the bench and throw his hand around Green’s waist, grabbing his cock underneath the table again with both hands now, one from each side. The mouth, that stupid mouth that had been laughing at his situation this whole time, just latches onto the back of his neck, now exposed. Green moans against the table. With Red finding that rhythm again, now being aided by two hands, he’s not sure how much longer he’ll be able to hold it.

The hands slide up and down faster. Red sucks on a spot below his ear that he loves with intensity. Green can’t think about anything else.

“I’m sorry.”

Red’s words echo on his head before he feels a wet kiss to his earlobe and loses it. Red cups his cock again, to avoid dirtying anything else around. He can’t stop shuddering as it hits him with force and he can’t stop cumming in Red’s hand. The champion massages his back with the hand that isn’t on his dick anymore and Green isn’t sure if he should kiss Red for what just happened or kick him between his legs. Probably both. He’ll definitely do both later. Right now he just wants to catch his breath again.

Green slowly straightens up, although sweat still trickles down his forehead and he is still panting a bit.

“You’re sorry?” He raises an eyebrow at Red.

“I am.” Red smiles at him and approaches his face. “But I’ll do it again, just so you know.”

When Red kisses him, Green writes a mental note that next time... well, next time Red will prove his own medicine instead.


End file.
